


Enthusiasm

by witchway



Series: Sincerity And Secrets [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, M/M, Peter thinks too much, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Sex Talk, Tony has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: It hurt, a little, when he thought Tony was taking him to bed out of pity.Although, at this point, Peter Parker was honestly desperate enough to take anything he could get.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: Sincerity And Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534667
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	1. The Pityfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurt, a little, when he thought Tony was taking him to bed out of pity.
> 
> Although, at this point, Peter Parker was honestly desperate enough to take anything he could get.

It hurt, a little, when he thought Tony was taking him to bed out of pity.

Although, at this point, Peter Parker was honestly desperate enough to take anything he could get.

These were his troublesome thoughts as his reluctant mentor finally conceded, and led him into the bedroom.

Not that Tony didn’t start _acting_ enthusiastic, once they got there. It was just that Peter was suddenly filled with the fear that this _was_ acting. Tony was giving him his best bedroom eyes (but how hard was that? Tony had bedroom eyes under most circumstances) and whispering gentle, sweet nothings into his ear (but Tony was a _very_ experienced man, couldn’t he say things like that without even trying?) And now Tony was kissing him tenderly, holding Peter’s face in his hands like he was made of fine china – and Tony had probably done this with dozens of other people – maybe hundreds. Tony could probably do this in his sleep.

But then….oh then…..then Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and Tony’s hands found their way onto Peter’s ass and suddenly Peter had no fears _at all_.

Because Tony was moaning into Peter’s mouth squeezing handfuls of ass helplessly (which had the effect of crushing Peter’s groin against his but Peter wasn’t even sure if Tony noticed) and suddenly Peter’s brain lit up with one thought:

_This is what Tony dreamed of doing when he thought about me. _

Much evidence pointed toward Peter’s theory. All manners aside, Tony was pealing off Peter’s shirt and pushing him down to the bed. He _might_ have said _something_ like “Can I take these off?” but it was hard to understand (And Peter was too busy yanking his pants off to pay attention.) From there he was in Tony’s arms again, Tony’s mouth on his neck, Tony’s hands on his ass, and a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

“Turn over,” the older man growled and Peter willingly complied (it gave him a chance to hide this huge grin in the bedcovers where he planted his face.) He moaned helplessly as Tony straddled him and began an enthusiastic massage of both asscheeks, one at a time. Sometimes he glanced back at Tony only to moan again at those dark, dark eyes, trained intensely on what his hands were doing. How many times had Peter felt his knees go weak at those intense eyes? And now those intense eyes were looking at _him_ (specifically, his assmeat under Tony’s vigorous hands) and now Peter believed there was a heaven because he was in it.

That’s what he thought.

Until Tony, with a moan, sank his teeth into said assmeat and now Peter didn’t believe anymore. He _knew_.

It didn’t hurt, nothing a normal human being could do could hurt Peter, but still his eyes went wide at the force of the bite. He plunged his hands under him so he could push his ass further back into Tony’s face, moaning and pleading for more. Tony complied, but soon he was kissing and licking instead of biting, and he was moaning, and Peter smiled into the bedcovers again because he knew: This was what Tony _wanted_. There was no acting here. This is what Tony had thought about when he thought about getting Peter naked.

He opened his mouth to say it when Tony sat up and pulled his ass to the very edge of the bed. There he got down on his knees spread Peter wide, and began lapping, with the flat of his tongue, a wet stripe that started at Peter’s scrotum, went up the center of his body and ended at his spine.

“_Oh Jesus Tony_,” Peter cried out, his hand flying out to Tony’s head as the man, calmly and systematically did it again. And again, moving more slowly each time. Peter was moaning so loudly he was almost crying as Tony started over again, running his tongue slowly and tenderly and lovingly across Peter’s opening and further up until he stopped at the base of Peter’s spine. Then he began more tender kisses and mouthfuls of Peter’s asscheeks, massaging them the whole time. He was sucking a line of bruises across the top (sadly there would be no bruises afterward, but Peter wasn’t thinking about that now.) 

It went on forever, and every second proved Peter’s original theory. _Tony had thought about this before_. And the sounds Tony was making? Completely sincere. Although Peter could scarcely hear Tony over his own moaning. He couldn’t help himself. He was pushing his ass back into Tony’s mouth. He was humping the bed. 

“Turn over,” Tony finally said, finally pulling up, and Peter willingly obliged.

He went down on Peter like a feast.

Peter came with embarrassing speed, but hoped he would be given a pass under the circumstances. 


	2. Not A Pityfuck Afterall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … whats that Fantasy-Erotica place? Ai-Oh-Kay?”
> 
> “Ai – Oh -Three.”
> 
> “No, I mean the Lord of the Rings and Hogwarts-Erotica place.”
> 
> “That’s Ai – Oh – Three.”

Tony gathered him up in strong arms after he came, _just_ like in his dreams. He hid his face in Tony’s neck, hoping the older man wouldn’t notice his ridiculous grin.

Which became an O of surprise when Tony gently took his hand and guided it to his standing (and deliciously big) cock. Peter moaned and looked up for a kiss as Tony began jerking himself off.

For a time there was silence, no sound except their breathing and the motion of Peter’s hand. Peter laid his lips against Tony’s ear, just as he had in his fantasies, but had no idea what to say. (He knew _exactly_ what he wanted Tony to say to _him_ if their positions had been reversed, oh yes. But he had no plans for this particular configuration.)

Then Tony whispered something he had never dreamed of and it made his head spin.

“Oh Peter, I never thought you’d be here. I never thought _we’d_ be here.” 

Peter cried out in surprise and threw both arms around Tony’s neck and held him close. It actually took him a moment to realize he was supposed to be doing something ELSE with that hand, and he apologized sheepishly.

“No, no, do that,” Tony moaned and that was why Peter was holding him close and kissing his face while he came.

* * * * * *

Peter was *slightly* disappointed to realize that, yes, Tony WAS in fact coming onto his stomach, but his disappointment was overshadowed by the fact that he was holding _Tony Stark_ in his arms. 

And then there was the little fact that he had _just_ had a very long-time sexual-fantasy question answered, and it made him grin from ear to ear.

He knew what Tony sounded like when he came.

And that’s why Peter relaxed on Tony’s bed and held that man very close. If this was all they were going to do tonight, so be it. He held onto the man with strong arms, stroking his back through his t-shirt (the shirt still being on was also a disappointment but only a little,) stroking his hair. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this content. 

“Oh God Tony,” he said finally in the silent room.

“I’ve been thinking about this for such a long time.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Tony said, pulling away and standing up. The movement was so sudden Peter was startled. He sat gaping. The truth was, he had thought Tony had fallen asleep.

“I’m sorry…..” he said when he was able to make his jaw work again. “_What_ is that supposed to mean?”

He felt that cold dread of doubt creeping in again as Tony sorted through the pile discarded clothes on the floor, sorting out Peter’s and laying them at the foot of the bed. He had promised Tony, over the course of many, many arguments on this topic, that he wasn’t going to regret this. Now ‘regret’ was probably the only word for this feeling – the feeling he got when he looked at Tony’s face.

Tony was beginning to look……less enthusiastic.

“That’s the problem, baby. You spend too many years thinking about getting someone into bed, and you start building up expectations. You know that lover, the one you invented in your head? That’s not me. And there’s no way I can live up to him. That fantasy, the one you made out of pieces of all your Pornhub bits and … whats that Fantasy-Erotica place? Ai - Oh - Kay?”

“Ai – Oh -Three.”

“No, I mean the Lord of the Rings and Hogwarts-Erotica place.”

“That’s Ai – Oh – Three.”

“No, I thought that was the place where you read erotica about _me_.”

“It’s all the same place Tony.”

“The one where they say I’m boning Ste…”

“_Trust me_, Tony. I’ve been there. It’s all the same place.”

Tony brow furrowed as he tried to understand. 

“So….wait….Stark-erotica is in the SAME PLACE as the Hogwarts-erotica?”

“Pretty safe bet there are stories that put you physically **_in_** Hogwarts, yes Tony. If you can imagine it, someone wrote porn for it. That’s the rule.

“So, what you’re saying is….” Peter mused, no longer feeling doubtful. Tony had posed a perfectly logical problem, and Peter found it fascinating. He was surprised to find out that Tony had been feeling doubtful too.

“…that I can’t live up to whatever you’ve built up in your head, Kid. Sorry.”

Peter puzzled that out in his head as he sat naked on Tony’s bed. He stretched one leg out to make it parallel with the edge of the bed, as he often did when he was thinking. Striking odd poses (just like hanging upside down) often helped him think…

…then he noticed Tony noticing his leg. He hadn’t even thought about what this weird-dancer-pose would look like to another human being, it had always been a private thing.

Then he smiled, and stretched out his other leg until it, too, was parallel with the bed. He had never actually shown off his splits-ability to anyone before – there had never been anyone to show it off **_to_** – and he grinned at Tony’s reaction. The man made a hungry noise and stepped closer. Peter had to duck his head to get into Tony’s line of site to make his point.

“Tony?

“You got down on your knees just 20 minutes ago and _ate my ass_. 

“Any fantasy I ever had in my head can’t live up to the real you.”

Tony lifted his eyes from there they were focused and focused on Peter’s eyes. He reached out and touched the boy’s face.

“That wasn’t ‘eating your ass,’ baby," he whispered. 

“Let me get you into the shower. I’ll show you what ‘eating your ass’ _really_ is.” 


	3. Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 20 chapters of slowburn…..shouldn’t the sex have been…..longer?

Peter grinned from ear to ear as he moved his legs into a more human position, and stood.

“Maybe I have been thinking about this for too long,” he said quietly, trying in vain to stop grinning like an idiot. Trying, and failing. “But you’ve been thinking about it too. And I _know_ what you’ve been thinking about.”

Tony only raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve been thinking about this,” Peter whispered, moving Tony’s hands down to his ass. “You’ve been thinking about it under your hands, and you’ve been thinking about it under your mouth.”

“I plead the fifth,” Tony whispered back. He moved his hands up and held Peter by his waist, moving him back enough to look into his eyes. He looked at him for a long time.

“You know you’re getting the short end of the stick here,” Tony said quietly, finally. “Taking up with an old man like me. I mean just look at you, Kid.”

Peter didn’t rise to the bait. He just pulled away enough to look down at himself. Then he looked back into the face of his older lover.

“I see a 20-year-old kid that still looks 15 and will get carded for the rest of his life. A dorky kid with a massive crush on THE Tony Stark.”

Tony laughed at that. He ran his hands over Peter’s biceps, his pectorals, and then his back.

“Kid, there is no planet, there is no version of reality, where a 15 year old looks like **_this_**.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Was Peter disappointed when they emerged from the shower and Tony presented him with a pair of pajamas? Yes, he was.

It felt to him like his life had been a long tedious romance novel, with 20 chapters (4 chapters for each year) of a ultra!slowburn for one Tony Stark.

After 20 chapters of slowburn…..shouldn’t the sex have been…..longer?

Then again, he shouldn’t complain. What Tony had done with his tongue in the shower was _obscene_. Yes, he had spent the majority of the shower pressed against the wall of the shower, meaning he barely even got to see Tony nude, but still - what Tony had done with his _tongue_ \- things like that only happened in porn videos, right?

But Tony had done it to him, and he the noises Peter had made were still echoing in his own ears.

Peter was still floating on a cloud of bliss and disbelief. 

And, disappointed or not, he couldn’t help but notice: it would appear that Tony had an ‘extra’ pair of pajamas exactly in his size? That just happened to be at hand? It made Peter grin from ear to ear as he climbed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next will be the next story in this series.
> 
> You made it this far, why not leave a comment?


End file.
